Heroes Another Story
by theunknown12
Summary: In this chapter, Peter saves Tracy and they plan to meet up with the others. But something magical happens mainly taking place after the 4th season... plz send me feed back! WARNING!serious blood and gore and VERY graphicsexual content throughout all chps


Peter stood outside the building. Saving Tracy was compulsory now that there were barely 'any of them' left. He saw the security guard move from his post. Finally, the shifts were changing. Since he was weakened, the only power he had was Nathan's. He took the chance and flew up to the fifth floor. They were keeping her somewhere on that floor. He smashed the window and zoomed in. Naturally the security was there in no time, but Peter was safe in the shadows. Strangely there were only two guards present. He jumped on one of them and wrenched his head of. Blood splashed on the other guard and the surrounding area. The other guard was quick to react and grabbed his gun. Peter launched himself on him and stabbed him in the neck with his spare knife, creating another gush of blood. He did all this with stealth, barely making any noise. He found the room she was being held in. _This is going to be easy! _ He though and slammed against the door. Instead of it flying open, he fell back, dazed and the door remained firm. _Forgot… no super strength, just flight!_ He stood up and examined the door. There must be some way to break in. Then he took out his knife and stuck it in the side of the door and felt for the lock. After a while, there was a clicking sound and the door opened. Inside, the blazing hot fire kept Tracy from using her ability. She sat there motionless, with a blind fold on her eyes.

"I'll never talk you fucking bastards!" She yelled as she heard the door open.

"Tracy! It's me, Peter..."

"Peter! Please get me out of here!" He unlocked her and picked her up on his shoulder. He made his way to the shattered window and jumped of, falling for a while before flying. Tracy clung to him in fear. While flying, he undid her blindfold.

"Where are we going?" she asked, getting accustomed the incoming light, even though it was night.

"To a nearby motel; we'll stay there the night and then meet the others in the morning."

"Thank you so much for saving me." She said.

They soon made it to the motel and landed only when they were sure no one was present. The person on the counter looked at them and said:

"Welcome to the Rico Motel, how long will your stay be?"

"Just one night," Peter said. The man tossed them the key and told them the room number. After they entered the room, Peter took off the black suit; he was then wearing a shirt and a jacked and pants. Tracy sat be the fire, and asked Peter for food. He took some out for his bag pack and gave it to her.

"Peter… I just can't thank you enough for taking me out of that shit hole."

"It was nothing. Those mother fuckers messed with the wrong guys," he smiled. A sudden sensation overtook Tracy. She stared at the amazing and handsome smile that Peter had and got hypnotized.

"Peter…" she could not hold herself. She came closer to him. "I…" Surprisingly, he brought his face closer too. "Can't help it…" and she touched his perfect lips with hers. After a second, his tongue entered her mouth and massaged her tongue. She did the same and they remained locked in that pose for a while. Then Peter unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her pink bra. She slowly reached for his jacket and took it off and then tore off his shirt so that all that covered his chest was his undershirt. He broke contact and picked her up. He got lost in her blue eyes as he carried her to the bed and gently placed her on. He stood himself, and took of his undershirt showing off his perfect body. He turned her over and undid her bra. When he turned her around, he could see her big breast and cherry colored nipples. He entered her mouth once again and slowly went down and to her breast placing his head in between them. This time, Tracy broke the connection and took off his belt and pants. He was left only with his boxers, and did the same to Tracy. He also took of her underwear and revealed her virgina. Tracy tackled him to the bed and climbed over him. She kissed his forehead and went down. She delayed herself at his lips and then continued down to his perfect chest and abs. she also stuck her tongue in his bellybutton. The she took off his boxers and stroked his penis, which was huge! She put his penis in her mouth and gave him a mouth job. Peter then tackled _her_ down and kissed her. He then took his penis and finally entered her. He kissed her and pumped her simultaneously as she groaned.

"Peter… oh. Peter!"

And night wore on to day…


End file.
